I, the innocent sheep You, the cunning wolf
by arthurianlover
Summary: Merlin felt numbed as his "best friend left". He could not hold back the tears. He knew, knew his innocent hood was gone. And he thought "no" was suppose to work. (Based on a true event.i want to share because i want to recover. Goes along with "for your own pleasure")


**I was raped by my "best friend" he used me and admitted to my mom he took advantage of my autism and anxiet**y **for sexual pictures and stuff of the adult nature. He was abusive mental, emotionally, and physically.** **i am not promised to my new boyfriend to be wed in two years. **

**This goes along with for your own pleasure story (doesn't have to be read) thank you..**

I stared at the phone as the screen lit up blue and white. With a shaking hand, I picked it up, unlocked the screen, and closed my eyes. I thought that if I did so then the text and all it meant would disappear. I opened my eyes and it was still there. With a shaky breath, I opened the door and stepped outside. He was there, on my bed, his dark eyes held something unnatural, something unloving. I swallowed as my body shook with nerves. I was dressed in a tee and shorts and he in jeans and a tee. I wanted to cry, but, he had told me it was the only way he would come over. That everyone did it. So, who was I to question? I just wanted a friend. Besides, he was single now…he said so.

"Hi," I whispered, my palms sweating.

He took my clothes off. I asked why I was the only one naked for I didn't understand. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about retards and autism and took his clothes off to.

He wasted no times with pleasantries. I was on my back on my bed; his hot mouth breathed foul air onto my most precious parts. I felt his tongue darting around, his teeth was like metal. I cried out, moved my legs trying to scoot back and away. His hands clamped down on me tightly as he tore at me like and animal. When he looked back up at me it was all I could do not to moan in fear and sickness.

He pushed my head down now on to his most private area. Forced me to open my mouth and go up and down. I chocked. Tears came to my eyes.

He flipped me over. I felt something hard prod at me. I recall all the articles I've read in magazines or of people at school tell how this moment was supposed to be one of pleasurable suspense yet all I fell was numbness. He tried to push it in and I grunted and I felt it slip back out.

"No," I whimpered and looked back at him. His black hair hung in his eyes and his mouth was set. "Maybe we shouldn't."

He rolled his eyes and got up. He started to put his cloths back on and I hugged my knees to my chest. I was cold and felt so alone. I never had any friends because of my anxiety and autism yet here was this guy in front of me. For three years he had been here, he had ditched me loads of times and asked for pictures of me nude which I didn't understand, and did stuff to me but he was my friend…wasn't he?

"I'll just go then. I'll just leave."

There. That word…LEAVE. Oh how I hated that word. Everyone always left it seemed. I freaked. I can not explain what happed next only that he flipped me over and began to press it into me. I screamed, and yelled, and cried. I recall saying it hurt and him shushing me with words and his hands. His hands slapped and held me down.

"Baby it hurts!" I cried. I thought I loved him. What was going on why wasn't he stopping. Oh how it hurt. The carpet rubbing into me as I moved crossed it. My head hit the dresser that was in back of me. I felt him drag me on top of him. His nails digging into my hips and he moved me back and forth on him. I just sat there, unable to move, speak, and show any emotion. When he was done, he all but threw me off of him and he dressed. I shakily got dressed and looked at him.

"That's a good little sex slave. You're better than I ever dreamed you would be."

He left a few minutes latter when my mother walked through the door. Not a hug, not a kiss, not a word. He left in his beat up car. I didn't hear from him for a week.

**Feel free to review**


End file.
